Jawnica Maine
by Gin N. Tonic
Summary: PG-13 for later episodes. new girl with weird family members, i.e. Snape, etc. Engaged to Draco... Just read the stupid thing!!! And Review too...
1. Default Chapter

Jawnica  
By FANtum Luck  
  
A/N: July 13 is the day I started writing this. I think this will be okay. Please R/R. This is the first chapter.  
  
The Invitation  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,   
You are cordially invited to the celebration for Draco Thomas Malfoy's fifteenth birthday. Please RSVP before coming to the Malfoy Manner on July 13 at eight o'clock at night. Please wear your finest robes and you are invited to bring a date. You are welcome to stay over night and leave in the morning.   
Sincerely, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Harry read the invitation again. Why in the world Malfoy be inviting him to a party? There was only one way to find out; Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing.   
"Harry!" rang Uncle Vernon's booming voice; "come answer this phone!" Harry ran down the stairs and took the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Harry. It's Hermione." Harry could already tell this, "Did you happen to get an invitation from Malfoy?"  
"Yeah, I did."   
"What do you think? Should we go?"  
  
Ron and Gabrielle, Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and Victor arrived at exactly 8 PM. They were greeted at the door by a butler and shown to the dining hall. The hall was filled with Hogwarts students. Every student in Slytherin or going into 5th year was there. They were all dresses in elegant robes and dresses as they waited for the party to start.   
Suddenly, the room was silent expect for the creaking of a huge door. Malfoy walked in the room with his date on his arm.  
"That's not Pansy Parkinson," remarked Ron. The girl was much prettier than Pansy. She had dark brown hair that was punctuated by golden highlights. Her eyes were a Carmel color and her skin was very tan. She was wearing a crème colored dress with no straps. The room waited in intrigue for explanation of who the girl was.   
  
A/N: tune in next time to find out who this girl is exactly...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places, and terms belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I own the mysterious girl and the story line. This is a non-profitable activity and is done for the sole purpose that I'm obsessed with Harry Potter.   
  



	2. Draco's Bethrothed

Jawnica  
Draco's Betrothed  
By FANtumLuck  
  
A/N: Please read the first chapter first. Thanx. In case you don't remember, Gabrielle is Fluer's younger sister. Betrothed means given in marriage to another, in other word fiancée. R/R  
  
The room was still silent as Draco led his date to the long table in the middle of the room. His date sat at her seat and Draco motioned for him to follow suit. Once everyone was seated, Draco began to speak with a magically magnified voice.   
"Good Evening, friends and fellow classmates. Thank you so much for coming here to celebrate the anniversary of the day I was born. I would like to introduce you to a very special person in my life," The girl on Draco's right side stood up, "This is Jawnica Maine. She is Professor Snape's niece and my future wife." The girl smiled shyly showing every sparkling white tooth.  
Draco sat down. The meal was ordered exactly the same as at the Yule Ball. Harry and his friends all ordered steak and cold apple cider. Ron was trying to learn French, Hermione and Victor were laughing at inside jokes, and harry was attempting to talk to Ginny without her blushing.   
After everyone was finished eating, Draco led his guests into a grand ballroom. A violin trio began to play and many people started dancing. Hermione disappeared for a half-hour and returned with news of Jawnica Maine.  
  
"She's pretty nice, actually," reported Hermione, "Her parents arranged the marriage with Draco. They were killed working for you-know-who. She's been living with a muggle, foster mother because nobody knew where she came from. Now she's living with Snape and trying to catch up in school; she'll be joining us at Hogwarts at the start of term."   
"I don't like her," muttered Ron.  
"Why not?" asked Ginny. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with confused looks on their faces.   
"I just don't," Ron's voice got angry, "Don't bug me about it. Okay?"  
  
A/N: Will Ron ever like Jawnica? Is Jawnica a death eater? Are these stories actually being written by an infinate number of monkeys on typewriters? Find out in the next thrilling episode of Jawnica.   
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters, places, and terms, but you already knew that. I own Jawnica Maine who is no longer a mystery girl. Don't sue me; I didn't do anything illegal.  



End file.
